Projeto Passa a Palavra
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Conjunto de cenas envolvendo diversos casais. - Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger . Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley . Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger . Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley . Harry Potter/Hermione Granger . Sirius Black/Remus Lupin . Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson
1. O que é isso?

**O que é isso?**

Isso, meus amores, são pequenas fics – sem tamanho pré-definido, na verdade – escritas segundo desejos aleatórios para os tópicos de fics rápidas das mais diversas sessões de ships do fórum 6V.

Em geral, elas vão se referir a ships heteros, mas nada impede de no futuro surgir Sirius/Remus por aqui, por exemplo. Só não vai ter pinhão, porque as da sessão HD estão postadas no _Cenas_, aqui no perfil mesmo.

Então... aproveitem ;*

Vou deixar a fic como incompleta, porque pretendo escrever mais. Nenhuma delas possui capa e, embaixo do título – a palavra-mote que originou a fic –, eu estou indicando o casal a que se refere e, quando for necessário, coloco algum alerta.

Beijos.


	2. Primeiro Beijo DHr

**Primeiro beijo**

_Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger_

- Essa foi minha primeira vez. - Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione, puxando-a contra seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos.

- A minha foi com o Ron, logo depois do fim da guerra. - o rosto da menina ficou sombrio ao lembrar do ex, e ele a beijou.

- Eu não tive tempo para essas coisas até agora. - disse rindo - E seu primeiro beijo?

- Vítor Krum, quarto ano. E o seu?

- Pansy Parkison, quarto ano. - ele voltou a sorrir quando ela se acomodou contra seu ombro - E o último?

- Como assim? - ela perguntou, séria, frente ao tom mais baixo de sua voz.

- Com quem você quer que seja seu último beijo? - ele perguntou, a acariciando.

- Com você.

-:=:-


	3. Unhas longas DG

**Unhas longas**

_Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley_

Vermelho. Rastros de sangue misturados ao esmalte quase do mesmo tom. E mesmo que o torpor do sexo não me deixasse sentir a dor ainda, eu sabia que teria que pedir para Pansy curar as marcas de unha nas minhas costas mais tarde.

Ginny pousou as longas unhas sobre meus lábios e sorriu, piscando sonolenta. Era lindo vê-la se abandonar e dormir nos meus braços. Eu quase podia acreditar que dominava sua força nesse momento, e esse era uns dos motivos que me impediam de me importar se ela me feria realmente.

Na cama ou fora dela.

-:=:-


	4. Gárgula DG

**Gárgula**

_Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley_

Draco parou em frente à gárgula quebrada que um dia guardou a escada giratória. Ele não queria estar ali. Mas antes que tomasse qualquer decisão, a pedra se moveu e um par de pés surgiu do alto a sua frente. A menina foi se desenhando aos poucos, até saltar entre as pedras caídas no chão.

Os olhos castanhos emoldurados pelas mechas vermelhas soltas do coque o fitaram, atentos, e então um sorriso doce surgiu nos lábios finos da garota.

- Pode subir, Malfoy. Ele já terminou a conversa com o Harry e disse que quer falar com você.

Draco sorriu de forma fraca e se deixou levar pela escada. Se ainda havia Weasleys no colégio, nem tudo estava destruído.

Ele olharia para Dumbledore mais uma vez.

-:=:-


	5. Sal RHr

**Sal**  
_Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger_

Hermione entrou no quarto e olhou o namorado deitado na cama de seu quarto vestido cuecas vermelhas e meias marrons muito velhas, lendo uma revista sobre quadribol, sem ao menos olhar para a sua camisola nova, muito menos a lingerie por baixo dela.

Ela respirou fundo, virando os olhos, e se sentou ao pé da cama, acariciando sua perna de forma provocativa enquanto sussurrava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ron...

Os olhos azuis a olharam por um segundo antes de deixar a revista em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

- Apaga a luz. - pediu, se cobrindo e abrindo espaço para ela se deitar ao seu lado.

A morena o olhou, frustrada.

- Sabe, Ronald, tem hora que você é tão sem sal! - ela disse, fechando o robe e indo apagar a luz.

Então se sentiu ser abraçada por trás, e algo úmido correu seu pescoço, sugando, a fazendo se arrepiar.

- Não posso falar o mesmo de você. - a voz rouca em seu ouvido a fez sorrir.

-:=:-


	6. Câmara de Hogwarts TG

**Câmara de Hogwarts**  
_Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley_

Meus pais falaram que essa seria minha nova casa.

Meus irmãos falaram que o chapéu me daria um novo nome. Talvez um lugar onde eu pudesse ser eu, além de tudo o que eu era para exatas oito pessoas.

E eu toquei as pedras frias do castelo pela primeira vez sem imaginar que tipo de histórias elas esconderiam de mim.

Por pouco tempo.

-:=:-


	7. Prece TG

**Prece**

_Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley_

O cheiro dele estava em seus cabelos.

Cheiro de livro velho, de tinta seca, de palavras doces.

Ela gostava disso. Gostava do conforto que Tom lhe dava. Gostava daquilo que eles partilhavam todas as noites, quando ela parava na pouca luz de sua varinha em meio ao quarto escuro e silencioso para ler o diário, escrever e _estar_ com ele.

E suas palavras fechavam seus olhos para sua alma e seus próprios atos. E Ginny permitia, pois ao cerrar os olhos antes de dormir, suas preces eram que pudesse fazer tudo para que ele realmente existisse.

**FIM**


	8. Garotas HH

**Garotas**

_Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

- Eu não gosto disso. - Harry comentou, baixo e irritado, olhando um grupo de garotas que o encarava do outro lado do jardim.

Hermione riu do desconforto do amigo, tentando se conter enquanto Harry olhava contrariado para ela, mas a chateação tão explícita com algo que deveria ser considerado _bom_ por todos os adolescentes _normais_ só fizeram com que ela risse mais e desse um beijo leve no rosto dele.

- Não liga para elas. Eu protejo você caso elas tentem te agarrar, ok?

Ele sorriu de leve e entrelaçou os dedos aos dela quando ela repousou a cabeça em seu ombro para voltar a ler.

Ao menos ele tinha uma garota que não o incomodava.

-:=:-


	9. Turquesa TG

**Turquesa**

_Tom/Ginny_

Ela abraçou o diário e deitou sobre a cama, apagando a vela ao lado com um aceno de varinha.

Ela tinha certeza que ele era bonito. Tom era seu novo... Seu único amigo. E ele devia ser alto, ter mãos delicadas e olhos turquesa.

Ela nunca saberia e não se importava realmente, só precisava concretizar aquela imagem para poder imaginar ele a sua frente enquanto escrevia.

Olhos cor de céu, com toda a compreensão, bondade e paz que suas palavras lhe traziam.

-:=:-


	10. Limpar SR

**Limpar**

_Sirius/Remus_

Remus entrou em casa e acendeu as luzes, estranhando o silêncio. Deixou a maleta pesada sobre a mesa e aguardou, esperando que algo se movesse.

- Sirius? - perguntou, incerto.

Um latido soou distante e ele se dirigiu até o pequeno jardim no fundo da casa. O enorme cachorro negro estava comportadamente sentado sobre um monte de terra, obviamente revirado há muito pouco tempo, todo ereto e atento, mas abanando o rabo contente.

- O que você escondeu ai? - Remus perguntou desconfiado - Você sabe que não adianta esconder coisas de mim, eu não fico em casa cavando o jardim durante a lua cheia, mas posso desenterrar isso amanhã de manhã.

O cachorro lhe deu as costas e se colocou a cavar novamente, reaparecendo com um pequeno estojo na boca, que Remus pegou e abriu, descobrindo uma fina aliança de prata com o seu nome inscrito na face de dentro.

- É linda, Sirius. - ele comentou, baixinho.

- Não era para você chegar tão cedo, eu devia ter preparado o jantar já. - o homem, agora em forma humana, o abraçou, mas Remus desviou o rosto de um beijo ao perceber que ele estava coberto de terra.

- Hum. Ok. Eu faço o jantar e te agradeço devidamente depois. Mas agora você não escapa de limpar essa bagunça.

-:=:-


	11. Fogo BP

**Fogo**

_Blaise/Pansy_

- É uma barata, Pansy! Você é uma bruxa! - Blaise disse com indignação ao ver a reação da namorada.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! _Incendium!_

- Você colocou _fogo_ na _barata_? - Blaise encarava a mancha de queimadura no assoalho, pasmo.

- ERA UMA BARATA, ZABINI!

-:=:-


	12. Diferença BP

******Diferença**

**_Blaise/Pansy_**

Ele vinha de uma família não convencional, ausente da guerra; ela vinha de uma família tradicionalista, reconhecida por suas alianças dúbias.

Ele era calmo, sereno e sensato, com aquele eterno ar blasé; ela era conhecida por suas explosões.

Ele era alto, o peito largo demais, másculo; ela era baixa, pequena, feminina.

Ele era negro com a força da noite; ela era branca com a delicadeza da neve.

Mas quando estavam juntos, não havia nenhuma diferença.

-:=:-


	13. Apenas um sonho TG

**Apenas um sonho**

_Tom/Ginny_

Ela olhava o teto acinzentado da enfermaria vazia agora que todos que foram petrificados voltaram ao normal. Ouvia sua mãe dormindo na poltrona ao lado, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos.

Durante todo o dia escutara os outros perguntando se ela estava bem, se tudo estava normal, e, apesar da enfermeira insistir que ela passasse a noite na enfermaria sob observação, ela se sentia bem.

Assustada, desesperada, culpada, vazia. Mas nada doía. E os outros a acalmavam, dizendo que tudo havia sido apenas um sonho ruim.

E agora ela não sabia se queria dormir ou não.

-:=:-


	14. Medo HarryLuna

**Medo**

_Harry/Luna_

Ela tinha um jeito de falar que enganava.

Alguns podiam achar que ela não compreendia a gravidade da situação. Outros arriscavam dizer que a menina meiga demais, delicada demais, distraída demais simplesmente não tinha medo.

Mas Harry a olhava e via no pequeno sorriso, no olhar perdido em um momento, preso nos seus no momento seguinte, na frase solta sobre um raciocínio mais complexo do que ele poderia compreender, que ela estava, sim, com medo.

Era somente seu jeito único de enfrentá-lo, assim como tudo nela era único.

-:=:-

**NA: Ficzinha de um ship novo que ganhou sessão há pouco tempo no fórum 6v. Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos**


	15. Anatomia TG

**Anatomia**

_Tom/Ginny_

Tom se aproximou do corpo caído no chão úmido da câmara e o observou com atenção. Era uma anatomia frágil e pequena demais para alguém que, sem saber, estava mudando a história ao se desfazer de sua própria vida.

Um corpo de criança. Um corpo de menina. Não havia nada de interessante ali, nem mesmo quando seu nome escapou dos lábios finos e - ele podia apostar, apesar de não ter nenhum desejo de tocar nela para saber se estava ou não correto - já frios.

Estava acabando. Para ela, era o fim. Para ele, era mais uma forma de recomeço.

-:=:-


	16. Acetona DHr

**Acetona**

_Draco/Hermione_

O cheiro químico enchia o quarto enquanto a esposa cuidava das unhas bonitas sentada ao lado da mesa de cabeceira.

Draco franziu a testa e fez uma careta, fechando a porta e voltando para sala. Ela queria irritá-lo. Sabia que ele espirraria a noite toda com o cheiro e, além de tudo, ela era uma bruxa competente o suficiente para poder cuidar de qualquer coisa no seu corpo com magia.

Sua irritação era tanta que não notou quando ela chegou por trás no sofá e correu as unhas já pintadas sobre seu peito, deixando cinco rastros avermelhados sobre a pele branca e lhe provocando um arrepio.

- Desculpe, força do hábito, meu amor. Agora vem para cama, vem... Eu compenso para você.

-:=:-


	17. Nota HHr

**Nota**

_Harry/Hermione_

Harry revirava as páginas amareladas do caderno velho. Ele não fazia ideia de como aquele monte de pergaminho mal costurado havia sobrevivido à guerra e aparecido em sua casa tantos anos depois, mas lá estavam elas, suas notas de aula de algum ano de Hogwarts - ele supunha ser o quarto.

E ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir a cada vez que sua caligrafia era substituída por uma muito mais delicada, ou a mesma delicadeza tomava a forma de palavras irritadas que faziam correções às margens, mas o que mais o emocionou foi a anotação em uma das últimas páginas do caderno improvisado:

_Preste atenção nas aulas, Harry! Não estarei ao seu lado para sempre!_

- Mentirosa. - Harry sorriu, olhando de longe a esposa lendo do outro lado da sala.

-:=:-


	18. Professor Snape DG

**Professor Snape**

_Draco/Ginny_

Eles nunca teriam aulas juntos para trocarem olhares ou bilhetes ou surpreender a todos fazendo um trabalho como companheiros. Essas eram opções de primeiro passo que ela estava calculando para se aproximarem. Havia já as palavras perdidas e os olhares surpresos durante as refeições ou entre uma ou outra palavra áspera trocada. Mas um professor omisso em uma aula chata poderia resolver esse assunto, se tivessem aulas juntos.

Ela nunca imaginou que seria justamente o Professor Snape a engolir a desculpa esfarrapada de Draco para que pudessem ter seu primeiro encontro - entre sua primeira briga de casal e sua primeira conversa franca. Poções era uma aula muito longa, ainda bem.

-:=:-


	19. Tapete HG

**Tapete**

_Harry/Ginny_

Ela não sabia exatamente qual era o desenho, era um padrão abstrato em... vermelho? Realmente, não era importante.

Ela já não lembrava mais de quem tinha ganhado. Fora presente de casamento ou algo que ganhara antes do casamento ou algo que estava jogado na casa da sua mãe e ela trouxe junto com as coisas do casamento quando se mudaram.

Não importava.

Ela não estava preocupada com as manchas que ficariam no tapete quando terminassem de comemorar devidamente o fato de que estava grávida.

Se não estivesse, logo ficaria, fato.

-:=:-


	20. Perfume HP

**Perfume**

_Harry/Pansy_

Ela, obviamente, cheirava a flores.

Mas não eram só flores. Havia algo de frio no perfume dela, um cheiro cortante que, nas primeiras vezes que Harry sentiu, o fez se afastar. Mas, depois de ter aquele perfume estranho impregnado em seu corpo, no que ele esperava ser para sempre, ele entendeu que não havia nada a temer ali.

Era Pansy, e somente ela aquele cheiro.

-:=:-


	21. Unhas HL

**Unhas**

_Harry/Luna_

Suas unhas eram verdes, amarelas, azuis, vermelhas, laranjas, verdes, neón, de todas as cores possíveis juntas.

Eram quadradas, redondas, curtas e, no dia seguinte, novamente longas.

Ela parecia trocar as unhas quando tirava as roupas. Ele podia jurar que devia haver um feitiço para isso, não era possível.

Mas não importa como fossem, quando elas corriam sua nuca acompanhadas por um risinho entre o ansioso e o suave, ele sabia que tudo estava bem porque estava com ela.

**FIM**


	22. Espelho DG

**Espelho**

_Draco/Ginny_

Ele não se reconhecia mais.

Ele se lembrava da época em que costumava se olhar no espelho e ver um menino orgulhoso de si mesmo, orgulhoso de quem era e de quem deveria ser. Orgulhoso demais.

Se lembrava da época em que se olhava em um espelho e chorava. Se lembrava da época em que não queria se olhar no espelho porque não queria ver o que estava ali.

Se lembrava da época em que não tinha um espelho onde pudesse se olhar.

Agora seu espelho mais importante eram os olhos dela, e ela o moldava. Ele sentia as mudanças, sentia as pequenas coisas que ela o levava a pensar e fazer. Sentia o quanto se dobrava lentamente por amá-la e o quanto ela se dobrava e se moldava ao que ele era.

Estavam se tornando um. E não havia espelho que pudesse refletir isso.

-:=:-


	23. Gatinho HG

**Gatinho**

_Harry/Ginny_

Duddley ganhou um gatinho de presente. Harry nem sabia porque havia ganhado um presente, mas era fato que o gatinho era mais companhia para Harry, se esgueirando pelos cantos da casa, tentando se esconder dos Dursleys tanto quanto ele. Por isso, quando o gatinho sumiu, Harry foi o único a se preocupar em procurá-lo.

Na verdade, ele havia visto o bichinho correr atrás de uma barata porta afora enquanto tia Petúnia gritava, provavelmente mais preocupada com a barata. A barata, inclusive, se tornou automaticamente problema de Harry, que teve que limpar todos os armários da casa depois disso.

E nesse meio tempo o gatinho sumiu. E agora era noite, estava frio e ele sabia que deveria voltar logo para casa, mas ele não queria voltar sozinho. Na verdade, havia andado tanto que nem sabia ao certo onde estava mais.

Achou um parquinho e sentou-se em um dos balanços que rangiam tentando descansar. Suas roupas eram finas de tão usadas e estava começando a ventar. Ele olhou a volta e concluiu que, não, aquele não era nenhum dos parquinhos da vizinhança dos Dursley e que isso não era um bom sinal.

- FRED! JORGE! PARA DENTRO AGORA! Não sei que ideia foi essa do seu pai! Tantos lugares para passearmos no feriado, ele tinha que escolher um tão... trouxa! CADÊ SUA IRMÃ?

- Oi. - Harry estava tão assustado vendo a mulher ruiva gritando e tentando enfiar um monte de meninos ruivos em um carro velho azul que quase caiu do balanço quando a garota falou com ele. Não sabia de onde ela surgiu, mas os cabelos ruivos lhe diziam que logo ela teria que entrar no carro também.

- Oi. - Harry respondeu, tentando sorrir. A garota sorriu em resposta e pegou sua mão em um gesto súbito.

- Suas mãos estão frias. Eu falei para a mamãe que você estava com frio.

- Você está perdido, querido? - a mulher ruiva havia se aproximado, pousando as mãos nos ombros da filha - Eu posso te ajudar? Qual é o seu nome?

- Harry Potter.

E Harry não sabia, mas sua vida acabava de mudar por causa da pequena Ginny.

-:=:-


	24. Óculos HHr

**Óculos**

_Harry/Hermione_

Os dedos delicados e trêmulos sustentaram o livro pesado até seu colo. Ela o acariciou por um momento e então suspirou e o abriu, procurando o ponto onde parara de ler.

Mas as letras não faziam sentido, entre o borrado e o embaralhar das palavras. Seu suspiro agora era pesado e irritado. Onde estariam os malditos óculos? Foi um resmungo mal humorado que os convocou até suas mãos, simplesmente porque ela estava velha demais para se levantar e sair buscando pela casa inteira algo que ela sabia que não iria enxergar tão fácil.

Mas quando os colocou, as letras fizeram menos sentido ainda e um leve começo de dor de cabeça se pronunciou. Ela tirou os óculos, cansada e confusa, tentando entender o que havia de errado.

Eram os óculos errados. Isso ficou bem claro só de olhar as lentes arranhadas e redondas na armação velha tantas vezes remendada por ela mesma. E sua visão não melhorou quando seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas pensando nele.

- Ah, Harry...

-:=:-


	25. Nasty words in bed SR

**Nasty words in bed**

_Sirius/Remus_

- Oh... yeah... isso é... moonelicious...

- Moonelicious? - as mãos empurrando seu peito com alguma força foi o que fez Sirius perceber que havia algo errado. A irritação na voz de Moony ainda não havia penetrado em seu cérebro, que estava em algum lugar leve e brilhante no momento - MOONELICIOUS?

- É... eu... eu... bem... - Sirius tentava entender o que havia de errado no mundo. Quando Remus se levantou com brusquidão, parando tudo o que estavam fazendo para se enrolar no lençol e se trancar no banheiro, ele percebeu que era algo sério, mas ainda não sabia o que era - O que eu fiz de errado?

- Moonelicius. - Remus repetiu, abrindo a porta somente para encará-lo como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de grave insulto.

- Ora... eu estava curtindo, amor.

- Com a minha cara, só pode.

- Bem, não é exatamente a sua cara que é uma delícia. - Sirius riu da própria piada e percebeu que fora um erro quando a porta do banheiro bateu com estrondo - Ah, vem cá, Moony. Eu não estava pensando. Eu gosto de você, foi só uma expressão... Isso é tão ruim assim?

A porta se abriu, e Sirius se levantou, tomando isso como um bom sinal, mas toda sua esperança se esvaiu quando Remus saiu de lá vestido.

- O problema, Sirius, é que é só essa parte de mim que você consegue elogiar. E eu estou começando a me cansar.

- Não é nada disso... - mas Remus não estava ouvindo, simplesmente largou as chaves de sua casa sobre a mesa e pegou a maleta, abrindo a porta da frente. Aquilo estava deixando Sirius desesperado a ponto de pegar o parceiro pelo braço para obrigá-lo a olhar para ele - Será que dá para me explicar o que aconteceu? Eu não disse nada demais, é só um jeito carinhoso de te chamar! Eu te amo, Remus!

- Você me ama enquanto eu abro as pernas para você.

- Também. - e Sirius teve que bater a porta para impedir Remus de sair - Mas não só isso. Você que não. Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo, Moony - sua voz ficou pesada e dessa vez os olhos castanhos o procuraram livremente - Você tem que saber que não é só isso, meu amor.

Sua testa pousou contra a dele e eles estavam respirando juntos, os olhos fechados e aquela sensação de simplesmente saber que o outro estava ali acalmando aos dois.

- Eu também te amo, Sirius. Eu só queria que você me falasse mais isso e menos sobre o quanto me quer na sua cama, de vez em quando.

- Isso quer dizer que podemos voltar para a cama? - Sirius sussurrou, fazendo Remus dar um soquinho em seu peito antes de atirá-lo ao chão.

- Quem precisa de cama?

-:=:-


	26. Música DHr

**Música**

_Draco/Hermione_

Não havia música, mas ela dançava.

Ele tentava repetir para si mesmo que era só uma saia rodopiando no ar, talvez o efeito dos saltos altos e as pernas parcialmente à mostra, talvez o sorriso sincero no rosto bem maquiado. Era o casamento do melhor amigo dela, afinal. O evento do ano ao qual Draco Malfoy foi praticamente obrigado a comparecer.

Pensando bem, se ele estava em um casamento, devia haver música.

Mas certamente não era a música a coisa mais importante para ele no momento.

-:=:-


	27. Asas SB

**Asas**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

Ele a olhava dormindo sobre sua cama. Ela sabia que ele partiria em breve. Ria dessa possibilidade enquanto dizia que ele não seria capaz. Ah, ela não fazia ideia do quanto isso o fazia capaz.

Mas vendo-a ali, simplesmente dormindo com a segurança de que acordaria e ele estaria ao seu lado, ele quase gostaria de ficar. Gostaria de estar ali para sempre, ser seu passado e seu futuro. Ou ser simplesmente seu. Ele sabia que ela nunca seria de ninguém.

Ela podia, no máximo, ser sua ideia, sua lembrança, seu desejo oculto quando tudo mudasse. Ela podia ser a figura de quem se lembraria em uma prece no meio da noite, seu pequeno e secreto anjo. Um anjo de asas negras como os olhos duros que o viriam partir. Em muito breve.

Ele não saberia se conseguiria olhar para ela quando esse momento chegasse. Talvez fosse por isso que se detinha olhando agora.

-:=:-


	28. Cacofonia HL

**Cacofonia**

_Harry/Luna_

Luna Lovegood.

O nome rolava na língua de Harry enquanto ele buscava defeitos, algo em que pudesse tropeçar, algo que pudesse pará-lo, algo que pudesse impedi-lo de tomar, talvez, a decisão mais importante de sua vida.

Luna. Lua. Lunar. Luna Potter. Nem aí havia nenhuma cacofonia que pudesse tirar a luz da noite e dizer que aquilo não poderia ser.

Love good. A sua prova final.

-:=:-


	29. Cuco HG

**Cuco**

Harry entrou na sala do seu apartamento e percebeu imediatamente que havia alguma coisa diferente.

Não se engane, ele não era tão observador assim, ele _aprendeu_ a ser observador depois que percebeu que, contrariando tudo o que esperara de anos de convivência, Ginny era muito mais _Molly_ do que _Jred_, e ela era capaz de se magoar quando não reparava no corte novo do cabelo ou nos tapetes novos ou nas cortinas novas ou qualquer outra mudança super especial e especialmente irrisória para Harry Potter.

Mas Harry não gostava de ver a esposa magoada, então se adaptara a esse exercício de percepção. E, de brinde, descobriu que isso era muito útil para sua vida da auror também.

Mas os tapetes eram os mesmos, as cortinas as mesmas, o sofá o mesmo. Havia flores novas sobre a mesa de centro e tudo estava limpo, mas, não, isso era cotidiano demais era algo maior... mais... barulhento.

A parede estava vazia. O enorme e quebrado relógio de cuco que ganharam de casamento do senhor Weasley não estava lá. Harry devia ter reparado antes, mas desde o início era uma peça tão deslocada na sala que algo em sua mente deixara no automático ignorá-lo. E isso justamente porque era um presente de seu sogro, e sua esposa totalmente bruxa e pura não entendia o quão deslocado aquilo era. Por que, então, ela tirou o relógio agora?

- Olá, querido. - Ginny apareceu da cozinha, o beijou de forma leve e sorriu, mordendo os lábios. Havia algo grande aí.

- Querida, o cuco...

- Vamos precisar de um relógio novo. Eu estava pensando em irmos ao Beco nesse fim de semana, precisamos de um relógio mágico, algo como o que tinha na Toca antes da guerra.

- Hum. - Harry se esforçou um pouco e se lembrou do relógio de muitos ponteiros-Weasley - É algo bem... família. Eu gostava dele. Algum motivo especial para...

Ela pegou subitamente sua mão e a encostou em sua barriga. Harry levou alguns segundos para entender o gesto, não havia nada ali, não sentia nada, era só a barriga de Ginny e... Oh.

- Nós vamos querer saber como ele está. - ela sorriu, o abraçando quando Harry começou a simplesmente rir.

Era a maior mudança de sua vida.

**o0o**

**NA: Hello, guys. Bem, estava eu limpando aqui meu pc quando encontrei essa fic perdida. Não sei dizer de quando ela é, eu já tinha até colocado esse trabalho como concluído, já que não estou mais escrevendo Harry Potter, mas, enfim, já que ela está pronta, postemos o/**

**Espero que gostem 3**


End file.
